


Kol x Elijah

by Austinredfox



Category: Elijah Mikaelson/Kol Mikaelson - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kol Mikaelson Lives, M/M, Sibling Incest, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinredfox/pseuds/Austinredfox
Summary: Elijah pisses off a witch and gets hexed.





	1. Broken Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters
> 
> Kol and davina aren't a thing.

_Elijah had been hexed._

 

Elijah was arguing with the wrong person and said the wrong thing that resulted in him being hexed. He was stuck in the Mikaelson Mansion, and the first person who walked through the door, he had to have sex with and mate them, or kill them. So, he was running all sorts of scenarios through his head, such as who he was gonna kill or make love to. Elijah sat at the bottom of the stairs for hours, just waiting for someone to walk in The sun was starting to set, so Elijah walked into the living room to start a fire in the fireplace.

 

Once he was done, he sat down just for a minute before he heard the doorknob start turning and immediately got up thinking of all the people who came to mind that might actually walk in. The door opened slowly and revealed Kol, out of everyone it was his youngest brother. He could not mate with him nor could he kill him. Kol carried himself as if someone he cared for just died. Kol looked over and saw Elijah who was staring wide eye at him.

 

“Elijah?” Kol asked surprised.

 

“What are you doin-" Kol stopped as he was pushed by Elijah who was trying to get him out of the house, but was blocked by a spell.

 

“What is this?” Kol asked as Elijah stormed off.

 

“Elijah, What's going on?” Kol said following after his older brother.

 

“You have to get out of here, Kol" Elijah said pacing.

 

“Well, we tried that, but I'm still here" Kol threw back at Elijah, who just gave him a look.

 

“Ok, sorry, but are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on" Kol asked. Elijah just looked at him then sat down.

 

“I was cursed, so that the next person who walks through that door, I will have to mate with them or kill them, so you can understand why I want you gone, because I can't kill you nor can I have sex with you” Elijah said angrily. Kol just sat there not saying anything.

 

“Will you say something” Elijah snapped at Kol.

 

“Well what do you want me to say Elijah, ‘oh, yeah let's have sex’ or ‘yeah go ahead and kill me’ me because I don't know about you, but I'm not keen on dying” Kol snapped right back at Elijah. Elijah thought for a second before asking;

 

“Why did you come here?”

 

“I was gonna say goodbye” Kol responded.

 

“Goodbye?, what's that supposed to mean?” Elijah asked a bit angry.

 

“I was planning on leaving” Kol answered.

 

“Why” Elijah asked.

 

“I don't know, there's nothing here for me anymore” Kol said.

 

“What about your family?” Elijah asked getting up.

 

“Can we just focus on the elephant in the room please" Kol said changing the subject.

 

“No, I wanna know why you were planning on leaving” Elijah said bringing them back on topic.

 

“You wanna know why I wanna leave? Fine, I felt that I'm not needed anymore, there were already four members of the original family,  there was no need for a fifth, plus Klaus doesn't even realize how many times I've helped and tried to help his sorry ass, Rebekah finds me annoying every hour,  every minute, and every second, what would be the point in burdening her some more? I don't even know Freya nor do I care how she feels about me, and you find me as a much worse monster than Niklaus himself, there’s the truth brother, happy?” Kol said before he tried to walk away, but Elijah ran in front of Kol at an inhuman speed.

 

“Kol, we promised to be there for each other, always and forever” Elijah started before he was interrupted.

 

“No, I didn't promise anything, that was you, Klaus, and Rebekah, you keep trying to think that we are close, but we are not, maybe as children, but after a thousand years of trying to get your attention, I've just given up” Kol said trying to hide the tears that were forming. Elijah had finally got it, he had spent, so long giving all his attention to Klaus he had barely given an ounce to Kol in their lifetime, so hearing this caused mixed emotions. After a couple of seconds Elijah looked at Kol and brought his right hand up to Kol’s face and said in a low, whisper so that only he and Kol could hear;

 

“I admit that I've hurt you and I'm sorry, but I know this doesn't make up for all those years, but I will make it up to you even if it costs me another thousand years” Elijah apologized as he caressed Kol’s cheek. Kol locked eyes with Elijah and tried so hard not to cry, but he just wrapped his arms around Elijah's muscular neck and pulled him into a hug. Elijah was taken back, because in the countless lifetimes he's had, he has rarely seen Kol so emotionally opened. Elijah Closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Kol’s slim waist. Elijah heard Kol start sniffling at first, then he felt tears fall onto him as if it was raining and every droplet was hitting him. Kol tighten his grip on Elijah as he cried and let go of all the emotions he had locked away over the years. They stayed there, standing in the middle of the living room holding onto each other, Kol more than Elijah, because he felt that if he let go he would lose Elijah all over again. After a couple of minutes Kol manage to subdue the tears and was now just hugging his older brother. While still hugging him, Kol asked;

 

“What are we gonna do about the hex? He felt Elijah tighten his grip just a little.

 

“I don't know, she made it very thorough, so there are no loopholes” Elijah said defeated. Kol thought for a second before asking;

 

“Well, what do you wanna do?” Elijah broke the hug they were having then said;

 

_“I don't know”_


	2. Breaking the Hex

“What do you mean, you don't know" Kol said crossing his arms.

 

“what I mean is that, I can't choose between killing you or fucking you, kol" Elijah said angrily.

 

“Fine then” Kol said before he walked over to a book self and reached behind it, pulling out the white oak stake. Kol walked right up to Elijah and said;

 

“Kill me”

 

“What?!” Elijah yelled and grabbed the stake throwing it into the fireplace so that neither one of them could get it. Elijah turned around and stared daggers at Kol.

 

“Do you have a death wish?! What the hell is your problem?!” Elijah was so angry that it even frightened Kol.

 

“I was just giving you the option, Elijah don't ge-"

 

“Don't get what Kol?! This isn't a goddamn joke” Elijah was furious.

 

“Elijah, ok I'm sorry, I just-" Kol is at a lost of words for the first time in a thousand years. They both stood there thinking about how to approach this.

 

“Since you threw away the only thing killing me, I guess it means that we have to do the deed” Kol said looking at Elijah.

 

“Kol, you don't have to do this, if I lock myself up away from you, I could hold out" Elijah suggested.

 

“Yeah, but for how long, no one will be coming Elijah, it'll be me and you for days until someone comes or we break the hex" Kol said.

 

“So, we might as well get it over already" Kol added.

 

“Fine then, how do you wanna approach this” Elijah asked.

 

“I don't really know what to do" Kol said embarrassed.

 

“Just go to the bathroom and do what you feel you need to do" Elijah said dismissing Kol. Kol walked off and into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes Kol walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. They both just stood there not saying anything.

 

“Well isn't this just awkward?” Kol asked as a joke, but Elijah just glared. Kol walked upstairs followed by Elijah and into Elijah's room. They closed the door and locked it.

 

“Do you wanna start by taking off our clothes?” Kol asked shyly.

 

“Yeah” Elijah said. Kol pulled off his shirt and dropped it by his feet. He then sighed and kicked off his socks and shoes then pulled down his pants and underwear.

 

“Before we do this, I need you to promise me something, ok?” Kol asked still facing away from Elijah.

 

“Ok, what is it?" he heard Elijah ask.

 

“When this is over, promise me that you won't look at me like someone you had sex with, please?” Kol said.

 

“I promise you Kol” Elijah responded.

 

“Ok on the count of three turn around" Kol said.

 

“one"

 

“two"

 

“three!” They both turned around and looked each other in the eye. Elijah carried himself so confidently, while Kol was the complete opposite, he was shy and was trying to make himself seem as small as possible. They climbed in bed together.

 

“How do you wanna start this” Elijah asked.

 

“It's up to you" Kol replied. Elijah looked at Kol and brought his hand to his face. Elijah leaned in and brushed his lips against Kol's, then he locked them with Kol's. Kol opened his mouth so that Elijah could further explore his mouth. Elijah climbed on top of Kol and boxed him in between his arms. They kissed a little bit more, until Elijah broke it so he could get the lube. Kol watched Elijah open the bottle, but he stopped him when he started coating his fingers.

 

“What's wrong?” Elijah asked.

 

“I don't wanna be stretched” Kol answered.

 

“You'll get hurt if you don't" Elijah told Kol.

 

“I'm ok with that, but I don't wanna be stretched my first time, please?” Kol asked a bit scared.

 

“ok" Elijah said. Instead of putting it onto his fingers he coated his length in lube and climbed back over Kol.

 

“Are you ready?” Elijah asked Kol who just answered by nodding. Elijah eased himself Kol's tight heat. Elijah groaned enjoying the feeling of Kol's soft, warm inner walls clamp down on his dick as he pushed further and further until he was fully inside of Kol. Elijah looked at Kol to see if he was hurting him, but all he saw was a hint of uncomfortability, but the rest was pure pleasure.

 

Elijah pulled out and pushed back in loving the way Kol fit him perfectly. Elijah groans, drawing back and pushing in, and he does it again, and again, until he has built up a nice comfortable rhythm that is pleasurable for him and Kol. Elijah places his head in the crook of Kol's neck and starts kissing and sucking leaving behind trails of hickeys.

 

On a particular thrust, he causes Kol gasp and moan, since he hit that bundle of nerves that got Kol arching into Elijah. Elijah made sure to angle himself in that direction so every thrust would hit Kol's prostate. Kol came as he moaned Elijah's name and after a few more thrust Elijah buried his seed deep in Kol. Elijah attacks Kol's neck and he lets his fangs protrude as he bites into Kol’s soft, tender neck. A couple moments pass and Elijah pulls away watching the bite mark. Instead of it healing it starts scaring, so that now the bite mark on Kol's neck shows that he is mated. Elijah stayed there for a couple of minutes, before he felt Kol fall asleep. He got up and put on all of his clothes. He walked out of his room closed the door. He vamped sped to the door, and opened. Once Elijah knew the hex was broken he looked back once, before he ran far away from the house, so that by the time Kol wakes up, he’ll be long gone.


End file.
